inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Chaos! (Background..)
A background story about chaos. Next: Chapter 1 Charcters *Kaigo aisuru(Father) *Suzushi chaos(Chaos) *Kirau uragiru(Father 2) *Hono hikari *Suzushi ishi *Suzushi hiuchiishi *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Kiyama Hiroto *Yagami Reina *Sumeragi Maki *Kira Hitomiko *Kira Seijirou *Atsuishi Shigeto Story It began in the boys' orphanage.. Ishi: father! father!! Father:what is it boy? Ishi:hiuchiishi has surrendered! Father:goes well with him? Ishi:yes! Chaos is by him and make it clean Father:we will help them with clean Ishi:yaa!! Later after the cleanup. Father:chaos I want to tell you that you will be moved to another orphanage! Chaos:Nani! why? Father:you're a girl and official may I not long educate in boys orphanage! Chaos:okay Father.. Ishi: :( pity that you can not stay! Chaos:where am I going? Father:an orphanage called Sungarden. Chaos:okkay... I will miss you! *Gives Fahter a hug* Ishi:bye little sister! Chaos:Bye Hiuchiishi:bye!! chaos goes away when she arrives with her father at the orphanage she meets Mrs. and Mr. hitomiko seijirou Seijirou:hello nice to meet you Father:Also nice to meet you Hitomiko:your child where is she? Father:Here she is.. say hello to these people chaos Chaos:Hello Father:should she stay here? Seijirou:Of course she can stay! Hitomiko:Yagami! come over here Yagami:What is it Hitomiko:do you want her tour of the orphanage Yagami:okay Hello uuhh... what's your name? Chaos:Suzushi Chaos and you? Yagami:okay chaos i am Yagami Reina Chaos:okay yagami :3 Yagami leads chaos around the orphanage but then they have a few children against. Nagumo:heey a newcomer! Chaos:ppff Atsuishi:hello I'm Atsuishi Shigeto and you? Chaos:Suzushi chaos.. Nagumo:.. Chaos:who are you? Nagumo:me? Chaos:Yes with that tulip hair... Nagumo:mmpf i'm Nagumo Haruya suzuno comes Suzuno:heey nagumo! who is that? Nagumo:heey that's Suzushi Chaos a newcomer! Suzuno: hello i'm Suzuno Fuusuke nice to meet you. Chaos:Also nice to meet you... Yagami:uuh chaos I continue with the tour. Chaos:okay Kiyama comes Kiyama:heey minna! who is that? Yagami:This is Suzushi Chaos! Nagumo:The Newcomer!! Chaos:hello and who are you? Kiyama:i'm Kiyama Hiroto! Chaos:ow okay! Yagami:Let's go! When their tour is over they go lunch Chaos:okay! what now? Yagami:uuh i don't know! Chaos:Let's play Soccer?! Yagami:okay!! When they play soccer together! Kiyama and Suzuno comes Suzuno:heey Kiyama:may I join? Suzuno: me too? Chaos and Yagami: of course! Yagami:let's begin!! ' 3 years later' Chaos and Suzuno become best friends , and she was very happy in sungarden but when this happenend.. The telephone rining* Hitomiko:What's it? Nani!! Chaos come is! Chaos:What's it? Hitomiko:Your Father he's in a coma! Chaos: What! Hitomiko: He had an accident but I do not know what kind it is still unknown! Chaos: oh no!! Father! Suzuno: what is bad for you! Hitomiko: and therefore you must return to your old school and orphanage Suzuno: What can she can please stay! Hitomiko: No she can't! sorry Suzuno! Suzuno: Runs Away!!! Chaos: ya i have to go back for father! even though I miss you I'm still going! I might come back again! Hitomiko: morning you will be picked! In the morning Chaos: Bye Minna!! Everyone:Bye!! Suzuno:*Hugs her* bye Best Friend She goes to her old school and orphanage Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:CCC